CCS: Please be careful with my heart
by warrior81491
Summary: In the past, Eriol was left by his former girl friend he was deeply hurt of there break up because of those unforgettable experiences. Eriol’s heart become stoned meaning he close his heart for love. One day he meet Tomoyo Daidouji a very sweet girl and h
1. Chapter 1

**warrior81491**: halu..CCS fans! I'm back with a new story hope you'll love it as you love my first story...anyway i don't ccs only this story is mine!

**Summary**: In the past, Eriol was left by his former girl friend he was deeply hurt of there break up because of those unforgettable experiences. Eriol's heart become stoned meaning he close his heart for love. One day he meet Tomoyo a very sweet girl and have a pleasing personality. How could Eirol stop his heart to be open again to love, how can he stop it if this girl have a key to open… his closed heart…

Chapter1- Please don't leave me

-The Past scene-

At the side of the restaurant a table for two was occupied by a guy named Eriol, he was waiting for her girlfriend Diana. This time was the best day for Eriol because now he will ask Diana for her hand. It was 8:30 PM in the evening, the scenery was very romantic, Eriol prepared this perfectly and he even prepared Diana a song. Eriol was a pianist, songwriter and a singer; he was legend in music industry because of his wonderful and meaningful songs.

After an hour of waiting, his girlfriend Diana came, she was very beautiful having an identity of being a famous model was a great catch for a man.

"I'm glad you came!"

Eriol greeted while giving the girl a smack kiss on her chicks. The girl just nods, looking that the girl didn't appreciate Eriol's sweetness.

"What is this stuff?"

Diana said not even analyzing that Eriol did this just for her. Eriol didn't answered, he stared at her and start to move from his sit, he smiled and began to position him self in half kneeling within the silence Eriol took Diana's right hand and put a diamond ring on her ring-man finger and said…

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Diana's eyes widen and she can't believe that her boyfriend propose to her, instead of approving his proposal Diana rejected I, she remove the ring from her hand and handed over to Eriol without any word Diana left and disappeared from Eriol's eyes.

That day was the last day that Eriol sees her girlfriend and after a week of not seeing her, he receives a letter and that letter comes from Diana. Eriol immediately read the telegram, he expect that the message will be good news for him and hope that this letter will said that his girlfriend Diana will going back to him and be with him forever, but his expectation and hopes were vanish after he read the letter. The letter said that Diana will not come back because she found other guy which is better from Eriol and also it said that she will going to end their relationship from now on.

After reading the letter, Eriol was very frustrated and because of his painful experience he officially close his heart for love and relationships. He proposes him self as man without a heart, he does this to avoid getting hurt and that's the start that Eriol change.

-End Past Scene-

"RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

Eriol's phone ring, he got up on his bed and accept the call.

"Hello dude! It's me Shaoran, I called because I want you to be my best man in my wedding this weekend!"

Shaoran was on the next line. Eriol and Shaoran were bestfriend since kindergarten, both of them were successful in their chosen fields and also both of them were bachelors but not now, because Shaoran will go to get married.

"That was fast! So who's that lucky girl?"

"Actually she is my assistant and her name is Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Really! I can't believe that you settle down for this chick."

"Yeah, It was love that push me to settle down and I'm proud with it…anyway I heard that you and Diana broke up."

Eriol didn't answer Shaoran was very silence back then and Shaoran notice that Eriol didn't speak, so he change his topic so that his friend will not get frustrated. He knows that Eriol was deeply hurt of his girlfriends break up.

"Just forget it dude, anyway would you like to be my best man for wedding?"

"Sure dude!"

"Alright! This Friday, were having a rehearsal wedding and I need you their so I'm expecting you to come ok!"

"Ok! I'm going to be there."

Eriol hang-up the phone and proceed to his bathroom, while he was showering he keep on thinking of Diana when he thinks of those intense scene he got hurt, he feel pain and for him he was completely destroyed.

-At the dress shop-

Tomoyo and Sakura were in the dress shop, picking some dress for Sakura's rehearsal wedding. Tomoyo owned this shop, actually Tomoyo is a dress designer and she is the cousin of Sakura. Tomoyo is a shy type person and also she act very maiden, because of her purity and her pleasing personality many gentleman court her but no one very succeed to caught her heart. Now, she is still single and no plan of having a boyfriend.

"I just can't believe that I'm going to get married, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, your so fortunate to hook a very good person like Shaoran!"

"Your right! Anyway do you have plans to get married, I mean having someone that will take care of you for the rest of your life?"

After, Sakura said those phase, she stop of sewing and move her self to the window and took a deep breath. Sakura was just wondering of Tomoyo's reaction.

"A relationship for life? I guess its possible for me to find a perfect man for me."

"Don't say that Tomoyo, I know that there is a right person for you so don't worry. I'm sure there is someone who will take care of your heart!"

Sakura said while holding both hands of Tomoyo, she do this just to comfort Tomoyo because she knows that her cousin was very emotional. After a while Shaoran arrive from the shop just to pick up Sakura.

"Oh, Shaoran is here! So this is a bye-bye time for me…hehehe!"

"Yeah, right! So good-bye!"

"Bye Tomoyo, I'll meet you tomorrow for my rehearsal ok!"

Tomoyo nods to Sakura and then wave her hand. Now, Tomoyo was all by her self, she felt very lonely and that loneliness makes her cry from silence. She expect that within this week she will going to live by her self, no more Sakura will be her side everyday and also to comfort her from deep loneliness, now she must practice to be independent and also to be strong.

**warrior81491**: how do you find the first chpt? i hope you'll love it...and please don't forget to review...and the 2nd chtp well be updated soon...stay tuned!


	2. perfect

**warrior81491**: sorry guys that this chapter is late...but i try to update this as soon as i can...so please enjoy this chapter...sorry again...

**Chapter 2- perfect**

This day is the rehearsal day for Sakura and Shaoran's wedding; everyone is ready all the bride's maid and escorts were ready except for the singers for the weddings, the messenger said that the singers were delayed because their car broke at the middle of no where and theirs no time to catch the rehearsal.

"What the! So what we do? We can't start this rehearsal if there is no singer!"

Shaoran was blank, he didn't know what to do, mean while Eirol arrived…

"Hello dude! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Eirol said while staring at Shaoran. He notices that Shaoran looks very problematic.

"Is their any problem Shaoran?" he ask and wondered.

"Well, my singers were not arriving and we can't start without them!"

Shaoran said while staring at Eirol, suddenly some thoughts pop-up at Shaoran's head, he remembered that Eirol was a singer and definitely he can be a perfect person to do the singing stuff. Shaoran's eyes simmer then he gave Eirol and interesting smile and that makes Eirol fright from behind.

"I don't like that look, I mean it Shaoran!"

"Please dude I need you, you're the only person that can do this singing stuff! Please I'm begging you and beside you only sing for this day only "

Shaoran said and gave Eirol a puppy look he knows that this guy will do his favor. Eirol wondered and analyze the situation carefully.

"ok!ok!ok! Ill do it but only this day!"

"Thank you very much dude! I owe you one, but their still lucking…I need to find you a duet!"

"A singing partner? Their no need for it dude I can do it by my self!" Eirol said, but Shaoran didn't agree Eirol's plan.

"No! Dude, I need someone to be you partner so that this rehearsal will going flow perfectly"

Eirol just stared at Shaoran, he knows that this man is determine to make his rehearsal perfect so he live the rest to Shaoran and no chose, he must cooperate with his bestfriend. Afterwards Shaoran whet to Sakura and ask if she have a friend that knows to sing and duet.

"Hello honey! Do you know someone who knows how to sing?"

"ahm…let me see…oh, yeah! Tomoyo can sing!"

"Really! So where is she?" Shaoran was really determined and now he succeeds of his plan, now he find Tomoyo and ask her to sing with his best friend fro the rehearsal.

"Tomoyo can you do me a favor?" he ask politely.

"What is it?" she said while working on the candles of the church.

"I need you to sing for the rehearsal, please Tomoyo only for this day."

Tomoyo stop of what she is doing and stared at Shaoran. Without any doubt Tomoyo granted his wish "Ok! I'll do it" after she said yes Shaoran gave her a smile and thanking her for cooperating his plans.

Now, every thing is ready and everybody prepared his or her individual function in the certain ceremony. The one who replace Tomoyo and Eirol with their rule as the bestman and a bride's maid is some friend of Sakura and Shaoran.

-At the choir corner-

Only Tomoyo and Eirol were there, both of them didn't know each other. Eirol prepared the piano and microphone, Tomoyo just watch what Eirol doing, mean while Eirol finish preparing the sound system and he gave one microphone to Tomoyo. Without any word Tomoyo accepted the microphone and ask…

"What song do we sing?" Tomoyo ask courteously.

"For weddings like this…were going to sing 'Destiny', do you know how to sing it?" Eirol ask without even looking at Tomoyo.

"Yes! I know that song."

"Ok then, let's start"

Eirol start to play the piano then Tomoyo start to sing first…

Tomoyo: _What if I never knew_

_What if I never found you_

_I never had_

_This feeling in my heart_

(Back then, Eirol stared at Tomoyo, he was amaze of Tomoyo's angelic voice and he couldn't resist not to stared at her)

Eirol: _How did this come to be_

_I don't know how you found me_

_But from the moment I saw you_

_Deep inside my heart I knew_

"Wow! How fascinating is his voice." Tomoyo said within her thoughts. She stared Eriol like she was studying the guy.

Eriol/Tomoyo: Baby you're my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I'll give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

You were always meant to be

My destiny

Both of them duet for long until the rehearsal is over, Sakura and Shaoran can't believe that their voices were very good and it really fit to their each others voices.

"That was amazing Tomoyo, I didn't expect that your also good at duet thing!" Sakura adored.

"Thanks!" Tomoyo replied shyly and look Eirol at other side.

Shaoran invited Tomoyo and Eriol to a dinner at the restaurant beside the church. Both of them were delighted to join, so four of them were having dinner.

"So this is my treat for both of you, you save our wedding rehearsal and it flowed very good so let's celebrate!"

Shaoran said while opening the Champaign. The four of them enjoy each other's company they eat and drink.

"How's your life now Eirol?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, just keeping my self busy."

"Oh, so that means no time for girls?" Sakura asked interestingly.

"Kind of!"

"Actually yes!" Shaoran steal the talk while giggling.

"Well, Eriol is single now and no plan for having a relationship. Am I right dude?"

Eriol just nods, suddenly the restaurant starts to play music and every couple in the table was going to the stage floor then dance. Shaoran take Sakura to the dance floor, so only Eriol and Tomoyo were left in the table.

**warrior81491**: how was it? any suggestion or reactions? kindly please review so that i can know...ok! tnx for the reviewers... ;-)


	3. Friends

**warrior81491**: I update this chapter together with chapter2 so please enjoy...!

**Chapter 3- Friends**

Only Tomoyo and Eriol were left in the table, both of them stared at Sakura and Shaoran they were happy dancing and enjoying the beat of the music. Mean while Eriol take the Champaign from the table and put some of it to his wine glass, after he put some wine on his glass he look at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was just watching at Sakura, she was smiling back then, she was happy that her friend Sakura was now settling her life with someone that love's her very much and someday she may find someone that also love her. Suddenly, Eriol move from his chair and approach Tomoyo.

"Would you mind to dance with me?"

He offers his right hand to Tomoyo; Tomoyo was stun of Eriol's action. Without any doubts she granted his provocation, then both of them went to the dance floor.

Sakura notice Tomoyo and Eriol dancing, she smiled secretly like she have an idea that can make Tomoyo happy.

"Honey, I saw Tomoyo dance with Eriol, do you think what I think?" Sakura ask Shaoran smiling.

"I know what you think, do you want me to blind date those guys?"

"Yes, I think that their both ok to each other!"

"Ok then, let's settle this after our wedding."

"Ok! That was a great Idea."

Now, the couple is having plans to their friends, for them this was the time for them to settle down so that they will not feel any worries. At Tomoyo and Eriol, both of them were enjoying dancing.

"So you're Tomoyo right?" Eriol ask.

"Yes" Tomoyo replied while looking at the floor.

Then a silence takes over their talk and both of them don't know what to talk. Tomoyo was blushing, back then she couldn't even stare at Eriol eyes and either to talk. At Eriol, he also doesn't know what to ask about this girl and also he feels conscious to his inner self. Mean while Sakura suddenly interrupt Eriol and Tomoyo, she's smiling back then.

"It's nice that both of you enjoy each others company!"

"Yeah!" Eriol said smiling.

"Good! Ahm me and Shaoran needs to go now, so would you mind if we go first?"

"Sure, it's alright for me, how about you?"

Eriol ask Tomoyo, she just nods and wave Sakura good-bye. Now, Tomoyo and Eriol were all by their self. Tomoyo went back to the table, she sits and sips a little wine, and Eriol just followed her and sits beside her.

"Are you worried about your friend?"

"Nope, I'm just worried about my self" Tomoyo said while sipping her drink.

"Ahh…ok, ahm do you mind if I ask, why are you worried about yourself?" Eirol look at Tomoyo.

"Because I'm afraid to be left alone" Tomoyo bow her head and look seriously to the floor.

"Afraid to be lonely hah? Tsk3x—people who were afraid to be left by their friends means that she/he didn't have any commitment to any relationship—am I right?'' Eriol said seriously, he was looking at his drinks and Tomoyo look at him with a big question mark on her head.

"His right, if I just have committed a relationship, for sure I won't feel any depression or worried" Tomoyo said to her thought.

"To be alone is very freaky, I experience that kind of emotion too and it does hurt—anyway its late already and this mean that its time to go home—I'll drive you home if you want?" Eriol was about to stand up when Tomoyo suddenly decline his offer.

"No thanks, you can go now—I just want to stay here longer," Tomoyo said while looking at her glass of wine.

Eriol look at her, he felt pity to the girl so he decided to stay and accompany her. Tomoyo was still in vain; she deeply thinks of the possible consequence that she will encounter in the future, a future that she will be left alone.

"I change my mind, I decided to stay with you—if you don't mind?" Eriol said smiling to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just nods at him then look, while staring at him she felt a relief, a relief that made her forget her bad emotions.

"Release those bad thoughts in your mind, do it—it makes you feel better!"

"Oh, really—ahm, you're just going to be bored"

"No, try me!" Eriol smiled.

"I felt very depress of my self because I was selfish, I only think of my self—at first I was not happy when my best friend told me that she will be going to get married; I already thought that if my best friend will settle down, for sure I'll be left alone and that is the saddest thing that will happen to me."

Tomoyo breathe very deep and look at Eriol for his reaction.

"You really love your best friend— yes, your right it's a act of selfishness but you can't control you best friend on her choice."

"Yes, I can't control her. I love her so much, because of that I'll just support her and help her to make her life happy."

"That's right!"

Both of them sip their drinks, and then Eriol called the waiter for another bottle of wine. Tomoyo feel a fully relief on her self, she was satisfied of Eriol's suggestion on releasing the negative energy and it really works. She looks at him, recognizing him deeply.

"How about you, any stories that need to talk about?" Tomoyo ask smiling.

Eriol suddenly look at her then he smiled.

"Actually, theirs one circumstances that I've encounter"

"Ok, then how it is done?"

Tomoyo and Eriol were now confident to each other, they built good friendship to their self and that makes them easy to accompany each other.

"Before, I was a very happy man, but now I'm an empty sea—no happiness and no fulfillment. I have a girl friend that I love most, she's everything to me all my life I spend for her just to make her happy. Until one day she left and said to me that she found another man, a man that really fulfills her."

"That is so sad!"

Tomoyo felt pity to Eriol, for her it was the saddest story that she ever heard, she's now realizing that she's not that only person who is sad and upset but theirs many of them.

"Yup! But now I'm still on the state of moving on"

"Ahhh—any plans for having another woman again?"

"No! For me she's enough and I can't deal anymore relationships, the wounds in my heart is still fresh and it still hurting."

"Ahhh! But if you're heart pumps again for another girl would you open it for second time?"

**warrior81491**: more chapters will be update soon...so please review...tnx a lot...


	4. Consequences

**warrior81491**: sorry guys that this story is taking too long to publish...sorry! so here's the next chapter....

**Chapter 4- Consequences**

The night was really deep, still Tomoyo and Eriol were enjoying their drinks. Until, Tomoyo notice that its getting late and she must go home...'

"Eriol, I need to go now...its getting late already" Tomoyo said casually.

Eriol looked at her and smiled "yeah—right! So would you mind if I ride you home?" Eriol standed up from his chair and handed Tomoyo a hand. She looked at Eriol timidly and without any doubt she receive his hand heartily.

"Thanks for the ride" Tomoyo said while stepping out from Eriol's car.

"Your welcome—any time" Eriol replied smiling.

Tomoyo just smiled at him and watched him go. "His such a gentleman" Tomoyo said to her mind, she felt something special about Eriol, but she didn't know what this feeing means.

The wedding of Sakura and Shaoran was ended smoothly and wonderful. .all their guest enjoy the party as well as Tomoyo who chat Sakura...

"So your Mrs Li now, what does it feel?" Tomoyo asked gradually.

"well—i feel totally happy...this is a dream come true!" Sakura replied happily within her eyes it simmered to gladness.

"wow—your so lucky, how I wish that I may also experience this" Tomoyo said. She looked sad when she thought of being left and alone.

Sakura noticed that Tomoyo became sad, she felt pity to her friend "how I wish that you may see your man of your life, Tomoyo" Sakura said secretly. Sakura stared at Tomoyo and then she gave her a bright smile, a smile that encouraged her not to be sad, "there is a day for everything Tomoyo-- there is always a day for you!" Sakura hugged her friend with all her heart, she loves Tomoyo very much she sees her as her sister.

Tomoyo response to her hugged "i know Sakura—i know, and thank you for being my best friend, I wish you a lot". Now, Tomoyo realized that there is always a time for everything so patients will be her first priority for this day forward.

Mean while, Shaoran distract the two best friends "excuse me, Honey, I think its time to throw your bouquet -- now" Shaoran stated. Sakura nodded and then headed to the little stage-- she garbed Tomoyo to joined the catching "Let's go Tomoyo, --i hope you catch this flowers" Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo just do what her best friend said so as her friend instructed she gradually joined.

All the girls in the reception gathered for the catching of bouquet. A little minuet later, Sakura throw the bouquet and without any knowing Tomoyo catch the flowers. Everyone claps as Tomoyo received it. Now, its the groom turned to throw his ribbon bond that was been inserted to the bride's leg (_actually, I don't know what it is called, but its structure is like a ribbon bond that is inserted to the brides leg and the groom will take it off, then he will throw it to those male guest. When one of the male guest caught it he will now inserted it to a female who also caught the bouquet.)_

"Okay! Now is my turn--" now, every male guests in the reception gathered including Eriol. As the ribbon was thrown, all the male's were eager to caught it, except for Eriol, who didn't have interested to catch it.

" Ready? Okay here it goes!" Shaoran shouted.

All men jump and jump but still the males don't get it because it is thrown hard so only the person at the back have the chance to catch it and as expected one person catch it and he is Eriol. Eriol didn't expected that the ribbon will be thrown directly to his, so as a tradition he must stand what consequences that will do if you catch that thing.

In the little stage, Tomoyo was sitting and Eriol was at her side and as tradition the male must insert the ribbon bond to the girl's leg and when it is inserted the male must kiss the girl. "oh my-" Tomoyo was stun and she also felt butterflies on her stomach. She looked at Eriol concerned, for her Eriol looks like he didn't like the whole situation, and also he didn't seemed happy about it.

"Everyone! This is the most awaited part-- this gentleman here is going to insert this ribbon to this young lady's leg—ohhh this is so much fun don't you think?!" the host said. "oiiiiii---yeah!" the people shouted. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, as they stared each other's faces their faces became red as tomatoes. "ehrm--" the host distract their staring... "i guess its time to insert it bro!" the host instructed.

Without further a due, Eriol slowly inserted the ribbon bond to Tomoyo's. The people were yawing , clapping and also some of them shouted "KISS! KISS! KISS!". Both Tomoyo and Eriol was struck at the peoples reaction. Eriol quickly position his self to kiss Tomoyo's chicks, but suddenly when Eriol was about to kissed Tomoyo's chicks, Tomoyo's head move and as she move her head, Eriol's lips touch to hers so instead of kissing the chicks only the lips kiss the lips (_in general they've kiss)_.

The kiss was only a smack kiss, but Tomoyo and Eriol felt different for it. "sorry!" Eriol murmured to Tomoyo, that was totally out of her self. "huh?!" Tomoyo response unconditionally.

Before Eriol will repeat his sorry to Tomoyo-- the groom and the bride approach them and they looked very teas full "Ohh my-- is the kiss an accident? Or something—good!" Shaoran said then started to giggle. "don't start it dude! Is was a mistake slash accident, okay!" Eriol said with high temper. "oh-c'mon dude! So tell me do you love it?" Shaoran whispered to Eriol. Eriol didn't answered, he just eyed Shaoran evilly.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that—I'm just joking!" Shaoran said while holding his laughs. Sakura slit to their conversation "that's enough honey! Can't you see Eriol is getting angry--" Sakura look at them sarcastically. "yeah right!" Shaoran said.

Back then, Tomoyo was in the state of shock still she didn't know what just happened "yikes! That was my first kiss—oh my goodness!" Tomoyo said to her thoughts. She glimpse at Eriol, she quickly remove her eyes to his and her face turn to red. Sakura notice that her friend was timid and looks very shock "Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes to see Sakura, instead of replying her, she quickly grab Sakura's hands and pulled her to run--

"were are we going!" Sakura said wondering. Tomoyo didn't responded she just continued her running until they reached at a unknown room. In that room there is a single coach and there they sited. "so, why are we here?" Sakura asked again. Tomoyo stand and look at Sakura direct "That was my first kiss, Sakura , that was my first kiss!" Tomoyo said within her deep breath.

Sakura gave her a whelmed smile "I know Tomoyo-- is that amazing, your first kiss is Eriol!" she said while topping Tomoyo's shoulder. "NO! That was not amazing—it was—it was hilarious!" Tomoyo said unsatisfied. Sakura starts to laugh but she controlled not to burst it " actually, for me its OK! At lest you've experience it" Sakura said and still holding her laughs.

Tomoyo looked at her uncomfortable "EXPERIENCE IT?! How come? He is not that man that I will expect for-- I know his handsome, talented and bright but still I don't have a feelings for him!" Tomoyo explained. Sakura looked at Tomoyo speciously--

"don't have feeling for him? I don't think so—!" Sakura's right eyebrows arouse.

"What!"

"for my psychological thought for you well-- I think you are falling for him!" Sakura exert.

Tomoyo just looked at her friend confused and wondering-- "well, as you've been ACTED this day and as you've STARED at Eriol something fishy is calculated at my thoughts now--" Sakura started her psycho.

"what do you mean? And what's wrong if I stare at Eriol" Tomoyo's eyes widen and she is still wondering.

"i see in your eyes that when you stared at Eriol, your eyes simmered, and then your action, today you've became anxiety with your first kiss that eventually an accident kiss, if that will happen to others well they won't totally lose their heads on thinking of it-- understand what I stated?" Sakura explained.

Tomoyo looked confused of her statement "I don't still understand, Sakura!" Sakura looked at her direct , close and seriously said " your in love girl! YOUR INLOVE!" Sakura finally stated.

"WHAT! I'M IN WHAT?" Tomoyo was shock, stun and freaking.

"just looked at your reaction! You totally freaking it--!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo was about to tell something but Shaoran suddenly appeared. "There you are! Why are you here!" Shaoran asked.

Sakura face Shaoran and said "I tell you, but after this party honey!" Sakura smiled at her husband. "okay!" Shaoran responded.

The three of them headed back to the reception were people started to go home. Shaoran and Sakura are busy handling their guest and as for Tomoyo she was still thinking of what Sakura tell about her--

**-flash back-**

"don't have feeling for him? I don't think so—!" Sakura's right eyebrows arouse.

"What!"

"for my psychological thought for you well-- I think you are falling for him!" Sakura exert.

Tomoyo just looked at her friend confused and wondering-- "well, as you've been ACTED this day and as you've STARED at Eriol something fishy is calculated at my thoughts now--" Sakura started her psycho.

"what do you mean? And what's wrong if I stare at Eriol" Tomoyo's eyes widen and she is still wondering.

"i see in your eyes that when you stared at Eriol, your eyes simmered, and then your action, today you've became anxiety with you first kiss that eventually an accident kiss, if that will happen to others well they won't totally lose their heads on thinking of it-- understand what I stated?" Sakura explained.

Tomoyo looked confused of her statement "I don't still understand, Sakura!" Sakura looked at her direct , close and seriously said " your in love girl! YOUR INLOVE!" Sakura finally stated.

"WHAT! I'M IN WHAT?" Tomoyo was shock, stun and freaking.

"just looked at your reaction! You totally freaking it--!" Sakura said.

**-end flash back-**

Eriol noticed that Tomoyo was not in her world, he saw Tomoyo sitting alone in the bench near a tree. He decided to approach her to say some few words especially the kiss that happen awhile ago.

"Hey! Tomoyo are you okay!?" Eriol ask while topping her shoulders.

"huh! What? ohh—Eriol your here!" Tomoyo was freaking.

"I'm here to say sorry for what happen" Eriol said.

Tomoyo looked at him, as he looked at him her heart pound fast as a running horse in the field. Her face turns to red ~_blush~_ "am—am--its okay! Yeah its okay!" she said it timidly. Eriol stared at her "she looks beautiful when her face turns to red-- opps! What am I thinking" Eriol rub his face and again he stared at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo felt a sudden changes to her feelings, she felt uncomfortable so she stand she face Eriol and said "i need to go—goodbye!" she run towards the main gate. Eriol watch her gone from his site and when Tomoyo totally gone he felt a sudden strange in his inner self, he felt something different but he can't defined what is it-- "what is this feeling? I don't understand it—its totally different, I felt this when I see that girl" he murmured to his mind and again he rub her face.

**warrrior81491**: i really enjoy this chapter...especially the wedding part hehehe...i wish you also like it...so please review and thanks for those who reviewed...i really do loved it...hehehehe...till next chapter guys....


	5. A reasonable Date

**warrior81491:** Taaadaaaa! chapter 5 is on the lose....better catch it.....okay?! sorry for the delay...guys, I've been busy with my school this past weeks, months and days...I'm sorry...hope you still like this chapter...(I really hope)... **I love to thank those you reviewed this story..thanks guys!**

**chapter edited by: Ahvs **(thank you so much Ate...big hug...hmmmm)**  
**

**Chapter 5- A reasonable Date!**

Sakura and Shaoran were enjoying their honey moon. For them it was so splendid and romantic. While they're enjoying their drinks at the hotel balcony, a thought suddenly popped-up in Sakura's head...

"Looking to these breathed taking view—I just remembered something…" Sakura said staring at the sunset.

Shaoran looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Yes! I just remembered the plan that we prepared to do after our honeymoon" she turned her eyes to her husband.

"I see—I remember it also, I think I get what you're thinking… it's a very nice idea to set a date for them, right?" Shaoran confirmed.

"Yup! I just thought that we should set this date on a romantic restaurant, the restaurant that we set our first date." Sakura's eyes smirked "first thing to do is not to tell Tomoyo and Eriol that we set them up—I made it as a blind date". She gradually continued.

"That's brilliant!—Now my nerves are moving excitedly for setting them up--" Shaoran eagerly said. Sakura looked at her husband that seems to be very happy with the idea. "Me too I just can't wait to do it".

________________________________________________________________

Tomoyo was very busy on her work, she spent all her day designing clothes for her boutique and she never spent a single time for herself. While she was sketching for her new design, a very familiar man went inside her boutique.

"Eriol? W-What brought you here?" she was stun to see Eriol.

"Tomoyo—you look okay..." Eriol was stunned seeing Tomoyo looking very beautiful and fine.

Both of them looked at each other, "O-Of course I'm okay—what do you expect? Sick?" Tomoyo wondered. Eriol rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh God! Shaoran-argg!" he grinned. He didn't expect that his best friend fooled him. Tomoyo looked at him puzzled, "Huh?"

Eriol looked at her and said, "Shaoran told me that you're sick, and because Sakura was so concern about you, she asked me to take a look at you if you're okay or not." Eriol explained seriously.

Tomoyo stared at him "Really, but I'm not sick. Maybe Shaoran just fooled you. So what's the reason?" she asked him with a smile.

"I don't know" answered Eriol simply, then he started to move away.

Tomoyo called him, "Wait!" Eriol stopped, looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Would you mind to have a tea?" she asked again with a smile.

Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo went immediately to the kitchen and left Eriol sitting on the sofa. Eriol look around the boutique, it was unique; there were small couches and a room that looks like a mini kitchen. For about a minute, Tomoyo came holding a tray that contains tea cups and small blueberry muffins.

"Here, have some of these." Tomoyo handed him a muffins. Eriol gradually take it and took a bite "Hmmmn—this is delicious." he said greatly appreciated.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "Thanks".

Then silence reigned for about a minute, until Eriol broke it.

"It's really great to have tea with you—ahm may I invite you for a dinner?" Eriol asked her which seems Eriol is not ready for what he had said, it just slipped from his tongue.

"_Earth to Eriol! What are you doing—you're inviting her for a dinner, are you nuts? I thought you have enough dating--" _his mind said.

Tomoyo got timid, "_Is he asking me for a dinner… Is this a date? Oh- no I'm not ready for this." _She thought.

"So? Would you mind to come with me?" Now Eriol stands on his proposal. His hoping that Tomoyo is not like any other girls he dated. Actually, the women he dated were like a whore and it is very disgusting to his ego because he do that for the reason of being left by his love.

"Okay!" she answered simply. Tomoyo suddenly got nervous, _"OH-my this will be my first date, Ever!"_

Eriol decided to fetch her at her boutique. Tomoyo, immediately prepared herself as early as she can. She wore black tube cocktail dress. It was simple yet elegant. She untied her hair with a silver headband that matches her silver high heels which perfectly fits on her.

Eriol get attracted in Tomoyo _"Wow-she look gorgeous!" _he can't stop himself looking at her. Tomoyo noticed that Eriol is staring at her that makes her nervous and shy.

"Shall we go?" Eriol extended his hand to Tomoyo. He helped her get into the car.

Silence reigned between the two of them until Eriol broke it, "What do you want to eat?" he had no idea on what to say, that's why he opened up a nonsense question. She looked at him and said, "Anything, h-how about you?"

Tomoyo was so timid, she can't think of any good topic. Eriol simply answer her "Anything also." Then he gave her a little smile.

After a minute of driving, they both arrive in the Italian Restaurant. The place was so great and the ambiance is very romantic.

"What a nice place--" said Tomoyo amazed. Eriol looked at her and smiled. They sat on a table for two. There's a single candle and a tulip that made the table become more romantic. The place was a little dim and makes the ambiance more expressive.

The waiter approached them and asked for their orders, as they gave each other needs the waiter leave. While waiting for their food, Tomoyo asked Eriol "Are you still active in your singing career?" Eriol looked at her and said, "Not so--"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked. "Well—it's because I lost my inspiration" he answered simple as it is. Tomoyo looked at him questionable, "Inspiration?--do you mean that you've been left by your girlfriend?"

"Supposedly, well- she left me because she's in love with someone else." he said.

"How unfaithful" Tomoyo watched him. "_He was hurt, I can see it."_

Eriol looked at her unease, "Do I look pitiful?" he suddenly asked.

Tomoyo looked at him wondered, "huh?" Eriol sighed and said, "I just think that I looked hopeless when my girl left me. Geee- why I'm talking to you like this-" Eriol looked on the other way.

"Huh?" Tomoyo was still in process. "_What is he talking about? Hopeless? Who? Him?"_

Tomoyo stared at Eriol still wondering. Eriol glimpsed at her and said, "Never mind".

"Ahh okay-" Tomoyo focused her sight to the four corners of the restaurant.

Silence ruled them. Nobody dares to say something until their food arrives.

The food was well prepared and it really tasted good. Tomoyo enjoyed it as well as Eriol, but silence is still between them.

A mellow music struck both of them, it was really relaxing and it really encouraged someone to dance. Tomoyo looked at Eriol but she immediately moved her face to him. Eriol took a glimpse at Tomoyo but he quickly moved his face away at her also. Again, Tomoyo faced Eriol. Eriol faced Tomoyo, now both of them were looking at each other.

Eriol broke the silence "Would you care for a dance?" he extended his hand to her. She looked at him and responded to his request.

They walked in the dance floor. Eriol slowly held Tomoyo's waist and move forward to her. Tomoyo got numb, "_OH my, why I'm-" _she internalized herself, it was a very formal and restrained touch, but she felt a tingling sensation.

As the music starts to beat, they swayed their bodies according to the rhythm of the music. Tomoyo started to feel unease. She felt that she started to have interest to a guy. It is confusing but she like what she feels.

"Tomoyo" called Eriol softly.

"Yes?" She looked at Eriol's eyes, she felt something with it but she's not sure- it is something that she needs to know.

Eriol stared at her beautiful eyes. Their face's is almost centimeter apart, Tomoyo almost feel his breathe. Until their lips were interlock, it was a kiss that Tomoyo never imagine. It made her knees soft and made her mind crazy.

"_Eriol, why did you kiss me? You make me crazy over you. This is not right-but thank you made me feel this way I just think ---I fall for you_ ..." Tomoyo was confused on what she feels, she tasted his kiss that made her heart answered her longing question. She felt love for him.

Then suddenly, Eriol suddenly broke their kissing moment. He got this feeling that it is not right to kiss her "_T__his is not right—what have I done! Oh no" _Eriol stared at Tomoyo "I'm sorry-this is not right" Eriol quickly went to their table.

"..." Tomoyo was puzzled. She followed Eriol to the table and after a while Eriol signed her that they must go now.

He was driving very quiet until they arrive on her shop. Tomoyo looked at him wondered, but he even watched her as she entered in her boutique. After that he waved her a good-bye. Tomoyo left confused.

"_Why is he acting like that? Did I do something wrong to him or did I said something bad that makes him upset?" _Tomoyo watched Eriol leave. She felt a sudden heartache and the reason for that is _I__ don't know..._

**warrior81491:** I know its quite short...but still I'll try to make this story more Impressive...SO AGAIN BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE (wink) PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW...AND NO SILENT READER....UNDERSTAND!!!!......

**to be continued.....**


End file.
